Assessing the Situation
by GunnerPuppy
Summary: Erza has grown sick of Jellal's relentless excuses. She is determined to get the point that his remorse has nothing on her longing through his thick skull. This headstrong redhead is most certainly more than he could have ever bargained for. Jerza One-Shot


**Let's face it, Erza's gonna get sick of his whining soon.**

**I disclaim Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Erza pushed Jellal against the wall roughly before invading his space and pressing up against him. They would be nose to nose if his wasn't turned downward and to the side so as to look away from her burning gaze. Not only was Erza frustrated, but now she was livid.

"Dammit Jellal!" she growled lowly at him. "Why? Why must you see things so black and white? Is it so you can turn away from the truth like you do to me? Not everything is as starkly divided by barriers such as good and evil like you suggest."

"I don't-" he began.

"Don't you dare say it!" she warned.

"Erza, we can't-" he tried.

"Shut up!" she harshly yelled, stepping back to slap him across the cheek, not unlike she had in the past. Then grabbing his cloak from where it covered his chest, she pushed him against the wall again. "Take a minute to assess your preconceived opinion of the past. In it, you are the bad guy, who does bad things, and deserves punishment. Where I," she paused to take a breath, for yelling so vehemently for a long period of time was exhausting, "Am perfect, materialization of light itself. I deserve to be glorified and stand as a pure and innocent bystander in a cruel world, who has miraculously managed to make it through unscathed without committing a single crime?" she finished, panting. He looked up at her with no clear expression, the only thing evident was that he didn't have an explanation for anything. He couldn't agree to it, but it was how he'd tried to live.

"Do you think I'm some princess whom never has gotten her hands dirty?" she growled darkly, "I'm far from the innocent character you paint me to be Fernandes. I fought, and I stole what I needed to survive. Even if what I fought was wrong I still fought. Even if they were cruel, I still killed." she retorted in response to the look. One way to describe her current demeanor, was desperate.

"What you did was for survival-" he began trying to make her see things as he thought they were. She'd allow him no such luxury and promptly cut his speech of with her own curt response.

"How would you know what I've got on my hands?"

"I don't but you know what I have on mine!" he yelled, not angry but fearful.

"And that is the downfall of me." she said, he looked at her confused. The way she said it, was not how he'd expected, or rather wanted, her to say it. "I knew... all those years. Do you think I kept quiet because of the threat you made?" she laughed sardonically, "No. I was selfish. I put the lives of others up to keep yours. I denied that that was why, but I know it was. Even the lives of Milliana, Wally, Simon, and Shô, had nothing on yours.

"That's not true, I told you I would have killed them!" he cried.

"No, you wouldn't have. I knew that. Am I wrong?" she asked stonily.

"I-" he stuttered before hanging his head, "No."

"I was selfish, not only in that aspect, also materially. I was a strong mage, I rent out five rooms for 500,000 jewel a month, and am gluttonous with my choice of food. Expensive pastries, fine wines, prime cuts of meat, and not to mention cakes. I am in no way poor. I indulge in petty rewards that money can bring. Not to mention I am excessively powerful and charge for my services." she said evenly.

"Every one has to make a living." he offered.

"And how do you make yours?" she retorted.

"From charity of those who I save and from what I forage, if you mean survival rather than a living." he said, his point struck down.

"And you rarely ask for even the most basic of living accommodations." she added

"Well-" he began to counter.

"Enough." she said prompting a confused look to spring to his face. "Not only am I a selfish glutton, but I'm also tenaciously cunning. I know you won't see my point if I don't personalize a common flaw that you can't overwrite with the past or present. I knew that anything I said wouldn't be enough unless I played a card that although I'm not sure how you'll react to, it 'ought to send you tumbling down the hill and maybe even into the snowball effect." she sighed and he watched her inquisitively as the angry mask fell from her face. She leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching, something new lacing her searing gaze, replacing the better part of the anger. Her pupils dilated hiding a large part of her tawny irises. She was nervous, it was evident in her stature, but nonetheless, she relax her muscles, and now rather than stiffly holding him to the wall, she pressed herself as close to him as she could, using the wall for support, rather than as a trap.

"Will you push me away again?" she growled, something in her voice sent shivers down Jellal's spine. He became tense, unable to believe the situation. She had to be drunk, he could try and rationalize. But, she hadn't had anything to drink. Erza played with his hair, stroking the cerulean locks, deliberately preventing him from breaking eye contact with her.

"Erza. Please." he begged her to not test him, not to tempt him.

"This is too fucking cliché." she returned before leaning forward to brush his lips with her own. He tried to resist and she pulled back to elaborate.

"I didn't keep quiet because I wanted to protect a friend." she started and he looked at her like he was loosing his resolve, "I kept quiet because I was head over heels in love with you." she murmured and Jellal flushed crimson. "Don't think that I just want to be a normal female, mooning over a big strong male. I'm nineteen, and that kiss during the sunset was the first I've had." Jellal paled and his breath caught in his throat, "And its not because I'm uninterested in the idea..." she let it sink in, "I guess it's just another thing I'm picky about." Jellal was speechless, but his resolve was next to nonexistent, so he let his actions return her favor.

* * *

**I'm back from a week of camp. Next week I'm traveling -_- but I will have my laptop(hopefully, parent permitting) I'm also going to do a camp fic for Jelly and Erza in which they can be awkward co-counselors. Carpe Diem and King of the Knight have been worked on a bit, and Fiore Mages is up next on the list! **


End file.
